A Dream About Her
by TheAmericanWeasley
Summary: A few days after Ron returns, after leaving Harry and Hermione during the hunt for Horcruxes, he has a wonderful dream about Hermione.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Never have. Never will.

* * *

**A Dream About Her**

a Harry Potter fan fiction

by TheAmericanWeasley

* * *

Ronald Weasley regretted leaving his best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger the second he Disapparated. He hated thinking about how angry Harry looked, and how heartbroken Hermione was. He even remembered her calling his name a few times before he Disapparated.

He was elated to be back in the tent. He loved waking up in his bunk, knowing he was in the presence of his messy haired friend with glasses, and his bushy haired, incredibly smart friend. Sure, she was extremely upset with him for leaving, but Ron noticed that she was beautiful when she was angry, especially when it was directed toward him.

It was a cold afternoon. Ron had been back for nearly five days now. Hermione was on her bunk, her nose stuck in a book, as usual. Ron was sitting on the couch, doing nothing except trying to hide the fact that he was watching her. Harry was sitting in the mouth of the tent, staring into the trees that surrounded them.

Hermione looked up.

"Are you staring at me, Ronald?" she said in a stern voice, her anger with him still quite present.

"Oh, um..." Ron started. "Sorry, you just look..."

Harry turned around, waiting to see what he would say.

"I look what?" Hermione said, her brown eyes locking with his blue ones.

Ron felt his face burn as he blushed.

"Nice," Ron completed. "You look nice when you read."

Hermione gave him a slightly puzzled look, her features softening a bit.

"Oh," she said, her voice emotionless. "Thank you, I suppose."

She looked back down and continued with her reading. Harry turned back around. Ron felt the redness fade from his face a little. He sighed in relief.

_She's beautiful when she reads_, Ron thought, but he shook these thoughts from his head immediately.

He saw a spider, a slightly large one, scurry across the tent floor. Ron froze. He had always been terrified of spiders. They were his greatest fear in the world.

_No_, Ron thought, following the spider with his eyes. _My greatest fear in the world is Hermione rejecting me. To not want me. That's why I haven't told her how I feel_, Ron confessed to himself. _God, I love her_.

Ron continued to follow the spider with his eyes, his thoughts still lingering on Hermione. Then he noticed that the spider was mere inches from Hermione's bunk.

"Watch out, 'Mione," Ron said.

She jerked her head up from her book.

"What?" she said, searching for anything that she needed to look out for.

"There's a spider near you," Ron said, pointing his long arm to the spider on the ground.

Hermione looked down at it, and almost laughed, a smile curving in the corners of her mouth. This made Ron's spirits lift, he was glad to see that Hermione was at least able to smile while he was around.

"Oh," she sighed, standing up.

She walked to the spider, picked it up, and put it outside.

"Well, that's one problem solved," she said, returning to her bunk to read.

Ron felt stupid, getting all alarmed over a spider. He looked down into his lap, embarrassed.

Later that night Hermione was on watch while Harry and Ron slept. Ron listened carefully. He could hear Harry's soft snores and the occasional sound of Hermione turning a crisp page of a book. He couldn't sleep, there was too much on his mind.

It wasn't until an hour later that Ron was finally able to fall asleep. He was thinking about Hermione as he closed his eyes and drifted off into slumber. He began to dream.

* * *

There he was, sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was next to him, reading. Harry wasn't present.

"Ron," Hermione spoke softly, putting her bookmark in place.

"Yes?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry about you and Lavender."

"Don't be," Ron said, smiling.

"I am, though. I feel like I'm responsible. That I'm the reason she chucked you."

"Why would you think that?" Ron asked, looking into those tree bark brown eyes he loved so much.

"Well, she saw you coming down from your dorm with me. Yeah, Harry was really there, too, but he was in his cloak. So, obviously she must have thought we were doing something up there."

"Doing something? Like what?"

"I dunno...snogging maybe...or..."

"Or what?" Ron said, curious.

"Shagging," Hermione muttered, as if it were a curse word.

"Oh well...she's crazy..." Ron said, even though the thought of snogging or shagging Hermione wasn't crazy to Ron at all.

"Well, I suppose she must have been suspicious of us because, you know...I was visiting you in the hospital wing so often when you were poisoned."

"Yeah, but you're my best friend, you have a right."

There was a silence for a moment.

"May I show you something?" Hermione said.

Ron was surprised, for a moment he thought she was speaking to someone else, but she was looking directly at him.

"S-Sure," he stuttered back.

Ron followed Hermione to the stairs leading up to the dorms. He stopped. Hermione, already past the first three steps, turned back and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"Boys are not allowed in the girl's room," said Ron. "Remember in fifth year the stairs turned into a slide when I tried to go up there?"

"Oh yeah," Hermione said, smiling at the memory. She pulled out her wand and muttered some spells at the stairs. "There, that should make it okay."

Ron nodded and follwed her.

"I still feel uncomfortable here," Ron said, nervously, making sure the room was empty.

"Oh to hell with it, I've been in you and Harry's room loads of times," Hermione said, as she rummaged through her school bag, which was by her bed.

Ron raised his eyebrows slightly because Hermione had spoken in such a manner. Secretly, Ron loved to hear Hermione curse, even if it was just a word like hell. It was a rare event.

Hermione pulled out a notebook from her bag. She opened it to a page, and pressed it against her chest, so Ron couldn't see.

"What is it?" Ron asked, anxious.

"Well, I was in class today and...it was quite boring, the teacher was talking about something I had learned already and...I started doodling in my notebook...and I drew this," Hermione said, shaking her notebook a little. "And I wanted to know what you think of it"

"Well I need to see what you drew first to tell you what I think of it, Hermione," Ron said, smiling, extending his hand.

Hermione put her notebook in his hand.

"Wait," Hermione said, before Ron could look. "It's quite a bad drawing. I'm a much better writer, rather than a drawer, so please don't laugh."

Ron locked eyes with her.

"I would never laugh at you," Ron replied.

He looked down at the page. He saw two stick figures, one with short hair and one with long hair: a boy and a girl. They were standing, the sticks that were their arms were touching at the ends; they were holding hands. Underneath the drawing were two names: Ron and Hermione.

A goofy smile spread across Ron's face.

"You said you weren't going to laugh," Hermione said.

"I'm not laughing!" Ron exclaimed, too happy to control himself. "I love you, Hermione!"

Hermione's mouth was agape.

"W-What did you say?" she stuttered.

"You heard me! I said I love you!" Ron cheered, not caring if the whole world heard him. "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger! I'm in love with you!"

Hermione lunged at him, causing Ron to drop her notebook on the ground. They eventually fell on top of her bed. Hermione kissed him fiercely, there was nothing playful about it, just a straight forward kiss. Hermione was on top of him and Ron could already feel his arousal growing. He had wanted her for so long.

They kissed harder and more passionately, their tongues mingling softly. Ron groaned at this. He had never felt a woman's tongue before. Well, Lavender tried to put her's in his mouth once, but he didn't let her.

"Wait," Hermione said, breaking the kiss. "I'll be right back."

"Don't be long," Ron said, hungry for her.

Hermione got up and locked the door to the dorm. She performed several spells on it to prevent anyone from getting in or hearing them. She performed a contraceptive charm on herself. She was ready to lose her virginity to Ron Weasley.

She returned to Ron, still laying on her bed. Hermione thought he looked so sexy with his ginger hair all messed up, his cheeks flushed red with excitement. She saw his arousal through his pants.

"I want you," Hermione breathed.

Ron sat up.

"Um, 'Mione...are you sure? Because I could _never_ hurt you like that. I would never make you do something that you didn't want to do."

Hermione leaned down and captured him in a kiss to shut him up.

"_Fuck_ me, Ronald Bilius Weasley," she whispered.

Ron moaned at the way she used his full name.

"Well, I guess you must want me pretty damn badly, considering I've never heard you say fuck before this," Ron chuckled, pulling her on top of him.

Hermione kissed him again. She reached up and pulled her shirt off from over her head. Ron helped with her jeans. Everything else disappeared from her body, until Hermione was now fully naked, still on top of him and kissing him like her life depended on it.

Ron's erection was now killing him.

Hermione fiercely pulled his shirt off him. She broke their kiss for a moment, only long enough to pull his pants off, along with his boxers and everything else.

She was now straddling him, staring at his fully hard member. She tickled his head a bit. Ron shivered.

"Tease," he muttered.

"Well, um..." Hermione started awkwardly, "What position do you want to do it in?"

"Your choice."

"Well, since I'm not experienced...I don't know how to ride, so could we just...do it the simplest way...you know, you on top of me?"

"Of course," Ron said, flipping them over so he was now on top of her.

"I'm so happy," Hermione said, "I love that you're going to be my first."

"I'm glad you're going to be my first too. I wouldn't give it to anyone else."

"Not even Lavender?"

"Especially not her."

They were laying on top of the covers, so the air was a bit cold and Hermione's nipples became hard. Ron smiled as he gave one a small bite. Hermione moaned, spreading her legs, now wet and ready for him.

"Ready," she said.

"You know, Hermione..." Ron started slowly.

"What?" Hermione said, now almost annoyed at the way he was stopping.

"Before we do this, I just want you to know that I love you."

"Yes, Ron, you made that quite clear a moment ago when you were yelling it repeatedly," Hermione smirked.

Ron smiled and positioned himself. Her entrance teased his head.

"Oh, you're so wet," he moaned.

"It's all for you," Hermione said, closing her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you," Ron said, stopping again.

Hermione opened her eyes, now clearly irritated.

"I know it's supposed to hurt the first time. Just do it. As long as it's you inside me, I'll be alright."

Ron rested his face on Hermione's breasts and slowly slid into her. Hermione arched a little in pain, her eyes tearing up. She gripped onto Ron's red hair and just tried to stay in the moment.

"Start thrusting," she told him.

Ron obeyed. He started at a slow pace, even though he wanted to go faster. He felt her hymen break.

"Oh Ron," Hermione said, gripping at his back. "I love you."

Ron shuddered as she said those last three words. He thrusted into her wet, hot, tightness slightly faster, trying to start a rhythm. Hermione grabbed at his arse, forcing him deeper into her.

"Are you enjoying this?" he managed to rasp out.

"More than I can put into words," Hermione whispered, her hands grazing Ron's back.

After a few minutes of thrusting and moaning, Hermione spoke again.

"Oh, Ron, I think I'm close!"

"Really?" Ron said as he thrust again, surprised. "I hear some girls don't get there the first time."

Hermione tangled her hands in Ron's sweaty hair.

"Well, I'm not just 'some girl,'" she breathed.

"You're my girl."

"Your girl," Hermione purred as Ron thrusted again.

Suddenly, Ron felt Hermione's walls contract around him, and then release.

"Ron," she moaned, her orgasm crashing over her.

Ron couldn't help it, she looked so beautiful as she came that she took Ron with her. Ron exploded inside her, his seed draining from the tip of his member. He fell on top of her.

"I love you," Ron breathed.

"Love you too," Hermione said through her heavy breathing.

"Will you marry me? When we're older, I mean, and out of school."

"Yes."

"Oh, Hermione," Ron groaned, a silly grin plastered on his face. "Oh, 'Mione..."

* * *

That's when Ron was shaken awake in his bunk.

He awoke with a start, looking around him. Hermione was standing before him.

"W-What?" Ron stuttered, trying to come back to reality.

"You were talking in your sleep. I heard you when I was out on my watch. For a moment I thought something was wrong," Hermione said, her hands on her hips.

"Talking in my sleep? What was I saying?"

"It almost sounded like..." Hermione trailed off.

"Like what?" Ron said, fearing the worst.

"My name," Hermione said finally. "It almost sounded like you were saying my name in your sleep."

"Oh well, um..."

"It was probably nothing," Hermione said and went back to the mouth of the tent to continue her watch before Ron had a chance to respond.

Ron shifted, preparing to go back to sleep. That's when he noticed there was wetness in his pajama pants. He pulled the covers off himself.

"Shit," Ron cursed softly, when he saw that his bottoms were covered in sperm. "Damn wet dreams," he said as he used his wand to clean himself up.

As Ron rested once more in his bunk, he was just able to stretch his neck long enough to see Hermione's backside as she sat in the entrance to the tent, her head looking down as she read. Ron thought back to the dream he had just experienced. He smiled slightly to himself.

Ron glanced at Hermione's back one last time before going back to sleep, hoping he would dream about her again.


End file.
